Undercurrent
by vacant houses
Summary: Companion to Virus, Shadowpuppet and Stranded. Yes, today was a good day for the lord of Planet Michelangelo as he discovers that sometimes comic books powers can come to life.


TMNT= Not mine

DisneyDelinquent, my Mikey voice has approved and declared me capable of writing Michelangelo, so at last I give you Undercurrent.

* * *

><p>A dead end<p>

"Damn, should have seen that coming," Mikey had the chance to utter a second before a concealed door slid shut behind him.

A trap then, he glanced round the metal box carefully, no trace of Bishop, no trace of another exit the slippery agent had used to pull his ninja vanish, no trace of a way to open the door behind him.

"Mikey!" Leo's voice, annoyed and slightly worried, sounded through the door.

"I lost Bishop!" he called out, "It's a dead end and the door closed behind me. Can you guys open it?"

Low mutters, his brothers sized the situation at hand. Then, "God, Mikey, you are such a retard," came Raph's dry response.

Ah Raph, always one to offer helpful advice in the middle of a crisis. "Gee thanks Raph, next time we're trying to catch someone, I'll run slower, so they can get away!"

Silence. "Which is what happened anyway," Raph replied eventually.

With a sigh of frustration, Mikey slid to the floor, shell pressed against the shut door. "Just get me out of here," he muttered sullenly, sometimes his efforts were sooo underappreciated!

"Mikey, there isn't a terminal nearby," Don informed him. "We're going to have to look for one to get you out of here."

Which was exactly what he wanted to hear. Thanks Don! "Raph, stay here," he heard Leo order from beyond the door.

Of course, Raph began to protest. "The hell I'm staying here. What am I going to do, guard the door?"

Leo let out a long suffering sigh. "How bout making sure Bishop's men don't come and attack Mikey while we're gone?"

"No!" Mikey said, because really, this was totally not the place for an argument, his brothers could such idiots at times. "Why don't you take Raph with you? This isn't exactly the sort of place we should be dividing our forces. If you leave Raph here and Bishop's men ambush us before you get the door open, he'll be by himself."

"If we stick together, we have a better chance of retrieving Mikey if he gets captured," Don said thoughtfully.

Leo sighed but relented, "You're on your own then."

He didn't hear them leave and didn't expect to. Mikey got up and moved away from the door, so if it did open, he'd be prepared for any attackers. Sometimes, it was annoying, the way his brothers forgot he was perfectly capable of handling himself.

Mikey flipped his shell cell open. This probably wasn't the time and place, but something told him he was going to be here for a while.

He loaded his game of Pokémon.

Twenty minutes later, the door still hadn't opened and the room hadn't been flooded with poisonous gas, nor had the door opened with a bunch of Bishop's goons to rush at him.

It was almost disappointing.

It was incredibly boring. Surely being trapped in a mad-scientist's lab (which wasn't Don's or LH's) should be more dramatic.

Mikey sighed, captured Lugia, saved the game then started a couple of stretches, his muscles had cramped from remaining for so long in one place.

A couple of minutes later, his shell cell rang. "Please tell me you've found a way to get me out of here," he said by way of greeting.

"Mikey?" Don's voice sounded strained and he could hear sounds of a battle in the background. "That room, it's been electrified."

"Say what?" Mikey said blankly.

"The floor, the walls, the ceiling, all of it has been wired. Bishop's at the terminal and I think he's planning on-"

"Say goodbye to Michelangelo!" Bishop's voice suddenly rang out.

Electrified. Huh. That was new.

Dimly, Mikey could hear his brothers' angered battle cries and he winced, Bishop's men were about to be slaughtered.

Which wasn't going to help him, any second now, Mikey was about to get the electric shock therapy, making him the world's first barbequed mutant turtle. There was no way out, even if he used his climbing spikes to scale the wall, he still was going to be fried.

Unless…

He closed his eyes; he and Master Splinter had been working towards this in their daily meditations, after one oblique anime reference too many.

Mikey centered himself, awakening his other senses. Beneath him, he could feel the electricity gathering, about to surge, in response his skin began to prickle as his own dormant energy began to stir.

Vaguely, he could hear Donatello shouting instructions from the shell cell, instructions they both knew to be pointless and futile. It was up to him to get himself out of the death trap and he was going to have to use some unorthodox methods.

In truth, Master Splinter had only discussed the vague possibilities of something like this working. But Mikey wasn't about to let a minor detail like that bother him, it had to work.

"_Gather your chi, until you have complete control over every aspect of your being," his master's voice instructed quietly._

Far below, beneath his feet, the electricity surged forward…

_Let your chi infuse every cell; release your hold on the physical world._

The energy struck him with the force of a Mac truck, for one panicked moment, he could feel his flesh burning, then he grasped the excess energy and channelled it carefully inside him. His cells vibrated with power and he used the rampant energy to convert his body from a state beyond the physical.

For one golden moment, Mikey basked in a strange mix of accomplishment and disbelief.

_Holy-_

His thoughts scrambled as he was yanked in a million different directions, sucked down into the wires from which the electricity came. His entire being began to unravel as parts of him were snagged down different lines. With a concentration honed by hours of playing video games, he somehow managed to pull his conscience together, a teeming mass of energy fizzing around in the power supply to Bishop's lab.

_HOLYSHITIDIDIT_!

Cackling madly, Mikey surged through cables and wires, drawing energy from computers and other expensive doohickies. Finally, as he 'felt' the cables begin to melt, he drew to a halt and surveyed the area through phantom eyes.

In neon colours against a black backdrop, Bishop's lab laid itself out in front of him, he could see the scientists, the soldiers, the many experiments, each pulsing with their own vibrant life force. His brothers flared brightly as they battled Bishop's minions in a room several floors away from the death room he'd previously been trapped in.

OMGAWD.

Not only was he was a glowing electric ball made of pure awesome, BUT he had X-RAY VISION.

He officially was the definition of amazing.

And it was time to kick Bishop's ass AND earn stupendous amounts of stylish points AND show up his brothers.

That'll teach them to leave the Mikester in death traps.

Yes, today was a good day for the lord of Planet Michelangelo.

Mikey coursed up through the wiring, leaving a trail of molten circuits behind him, up until he reached the room where his brothers battled. With an impressive display of sparks he erupted out of a computer screen behind Bishop, lunging forward quickly to grab the agent.

Somehow, Bishop dodged, ducking under his grasp and leaping back to put some distance between them. "Impressive," he said coolly, arching an eyebrow at the mutant. "Once again, you manage to exceed my expectations. Although, admittedly they weren't very high in the first place."

The words flew over Mikey's head because he was currently inspecting himself with a rising sense of HOLYSHITHOWCOOLISTHIS? His body was composed entirely of electricity, which was awesome, but he could feel bits of himself drifting towards any piece of metal in close proximity, which wasn't so awesome. He glanced over at his brothers, who were gaping dumbly at him and Mikey gave a pleased smirk at their stupefied expressions.

Uhuh, yes here was the proof that he was the coolest turtle in existence!

Leo's face twisted in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak, Mikey awaited gleefully to hear the words of worship and confession that Leo wanted to be head of the Mikey-Is-Great fanclub-

Instead Leo said; "Mikey, Bishop is getting away!"

What? A glance behind him showed that the agent had indeed taken off for the exit. Mikey dashed after him but as Bishop slipped through the doorway, yet another of those annoying metal doors slid shut.

Well, it was okay because this time Mikey was made of electricity! He was just going to phase through that door and-

SMACK.

* * *

><p>When he eventually came to, Don's face was peering worriedly down above him and he could see the ceiling of the Battle Shell. "How do you feel?" he asked.<p>

"What happened?" Mikey moaned as he felt his beak. It hurt. Like, a lot.

"You…ran into the door," Don said with a slight grin, "Very, very hard."

"Like an idiot," Raph added from the driver's seat, "There's a closed door in front of him and what does he do? Knocks himself out on it."

"Ignore Raph," Don leaned in to whisper, "He's just upset he had to carry you out of there."

Mikey blinked vacantly for several moments as his memory returned. "Oh, but did you see what I did?" he asked brightly, sitting up.

He immediately put his head back down from the resulting vertigo. "Electricity guys! I turned myself into electricity! And I walked through walls! And I had X-ray vision! It was so sweet!"

"Yes, yes we know," Leo said patiently. "We're all very impressed with you."

Mikey scowled at his brother. "That doesn't sound very impressed," he noted sourly. Come on, where was his brothers eternal awe and amazement for his super powers?

"Well, we were impressed for the first half hour after we saw it," Don spoke up. "Then we realised how much you were going to gloat about it and get up to all sorts of mischief and our enthusiasm died fairly quickly. It's kind of strange."

"Bu-but I walked through WALLS!" Mikey protested, "I zapped myself through a computer screen! Seriously, how can you not think that's cool?"

"Well, I thought it was cool," Raph volunteered and Mikey twisted his head slightly, eager to get a glimpse of his brother finally acknowledging his awesomeness, "Until you ran into the door."

Mikey slumped. "Hey! Give me a break, like I know how to control all my powers a couple of minutes after just discovering them."

"I'm just saying, every time I think back to the great moment when you turned yourself into electricity, I'm going to remember the fact that you ran into the door. Face it bro, the whole door-running thing spoiled the whole moment."

And then, because his brothers were a bunch of jerks that had no appreciation for his awesome amazing super powers, they broke into laughter. Mikey sulked all the way home but his depression quickly vanished.

After all, he constantly showed them up from that moment on.


End file.
